


Home Economics

by ddagent



Series: Professor Gold Remixes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway through her senior year at Fabler, Belle discovers she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Economics

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC.
> 
> This is a Professor Gold remix, initially prompted by rufeepeach and various anons : ) I hope you all enjoy it! : )

I

It was Ruby who made her realise she needed to take a test.

 

Belle had been feeling off for a while, but she had just attributed it to her studies. She was desperately trying to make up for the past few years of passing grades and was working herself close to the bone. Feeling sick and not having her period were just part and parcel of the last few months of her degree. But Ruby's constant teasing whenever she felt dizzy or had to rush to the bathroom made Belle wonder.

 

She and Andrew had been careful - after all neither of them wanted to be parents just yet. Even after she had re-enrolled back at Fabler they had still used protection. But Christmas Eve was another matter. They had had some of Granny's awful eggnog and had giggled themselves into a steamy night in bed. Belle couldn't remember if Andrew had worn a condom or not. Sometimes when she thought of it hard enough she decided that he had. Other times she wasn't so sure.

 

The doubts in her mind grew and grew until eventually she bought a test.

 

She took it in Ruby's dorm bathroom, her best friend waiting patiently outside. Belle peed on the small white stick and left it to work. Any daydreams she had had about a family with Andrew had been after she had graduated, where they could move into a nice neighbourhood and raise their child together as a family. She had never wanted a child like this: unmarried, still in college, dating her Professor. Her stomach tied itself in knots as she continued to wait.

 

"Belle? Time's up."

 

She looked over at the stick and let out a sob. She was pregnant.

II

She told Andrew on a Friday, two days after she found out she was pregnant.  

 

She'd been avoiding him all week, begging off with excuses about needing to study. In reality Belle had been working out how best to tell Andrew that he was going to be a father. She had decided on dinner at her place so Andrew could storm out if necessary and Ruby could come over as needed. After class she waited behind and asked him to dinner - he looked so _happy_ that he was going to be spending time with her. It was a pity it wouldn't last.

 

Her attempts to prepare for that evening didn't go so well - every time she tried to make dinner or to get dressed her hands would shake and the tears would come. Eventually Belle gave up and curled into her favourite armchair. Her hand rested on her stomach where her baby was. The debate about her choices had kept her awake for the past two days but she knew now she would keep her child. No matter what happened with Andrew she would be a good mother.

 

Her love came on time, bringing a bottle of wine she couldn't drink. He noticed something was wrong but didn't say anything, just called out for an Italian and cuddled with her in the armchair till it arrived. They talked little, Belle's stomach rejecting the food. Eventually she whispered the words 'I'm pregnant' against his neck and waited for his response.

 

"I'm keeping it," Belle said, a little louder this time. God she wanted him to say something, anything. She didn't want to lose him but she would understand if this was too much. They hadn't even been dating a year yet. "Andrew please say something."

 

He didn't, not at first. She saw his hand reach down over her stomach where their child lay sleeping. His words were quiet, just like hers. "My ex wife and me, we got pregnant. A little boy. We lost him and Katherine and I divorced soon after. Now I have a second chance and all I can think about is that I can't lose you." The hand that had rested upon their child went up to cup her cheek. "You're the love of my life, Belle, and if I was to lose you I would be a broken man."

 

Andrew hadn't talked much about his life before they had met, and yet this wasn't the time to pry for more details. Belle just snuggled into his touch, trying to reassure him. "Andrew, you will never lose me. And you won't lose this little one. We'll be a family. _If that's something you want_."

 

He was blinking back tears, a smile threatening to burst from his face. After a moment he buried his face in the side of her neck, pressing kiss after kiss to her open skin. “I want a life with you. I want a family. I want this child.” 

 

The relief Belle felt was indescribable. Everything was going to work out just how she had imagined it albeit a little earlier. Of course there were issues to consider - his career, her education, their future and his reputation. But they'd work through all that in good time.

 

Right now they were the beginnings of a family.

 

III

Working out the details of their new life took three weeks and a _hell_ of a lot of ice cream.

 

First had been the living situation. While it would raise questions if Belle suddenly moved out of her university provided accommodation, there was no way that Andrew would be apart from her and the baby. So they secretly moved Belle into his townhouse and she kept the keys to her apartment. The move itself had been easy enough, especially as Belle had so few belongings in Fabler. They rested comfortably amongst Andrew's belongings now.

 

The second item on the agenda was telling people. Archie disproved initially but eventually came around to the idea. Mal had been ecstatic, although she had chewed Andrew out over the circumstances. Jefferson and Ruby had been incredibly supportive, even helping Belle move into Andrew's place. They hadn't told their new friend Victor and they _certainly_ hadn't told August. While they liked him [most of the time], none of them trusted him not to use this to further his own journalism career. 'Fabler Professor Knocks Up Student' was not the stress Belle needed right now.

 

Of course the worst part of working out their new life - even worse than making contingency plans in case their secret came out - was telling her father. They travelled down to Storybrooke together, all the way rehearsing how they were going to tell her father that they were expecting. While Moe had approved of Andrew when they had met at Christmas, Belle was still unsure of whether or not Andrew would have to hobble away from a shot gun wielding gardener.

 

After much hugging and a cup of tea, they sat Moe down at the kitchen table. It wasn't that many years ago that Belle had made finger paintings there or played with her dolls or declared she was going to be a princess slash librarian. Now she told her father that she was having her own little one.

 

"Are you going to move back to Storybrooke?"

 

Belle shook her head. "We're not entirely sure where we're going to live at the moment. But we'll visit all the time. After all, the little one's got to see his grandfather!"

 

Her father sobbed, reaching over to hug his daughter. But he was smiling, happy that he was going to be a grandfather. The shotgun remained in its case and that night everyone at Granny's raised a drink to them.

 

IV

 

It took her peers a full month to realise that Belle was pregnant.

 

And in true Fabler style it was all about who the father was. Rumours were flying left and right, Ruby telling her the most amusing ones. Every male student in her History class was up for speculation, and a handful of her Journalism peers were too. The biggest candidate was Belle's ex boyfriend Greg, even though they had been broken up for quite some time now. The other two candidates were Belle's ex from back home, or her History professor who had so valiantly come to her aid. Ruby tried her best to dissuade _those_ rumours, and instead suggested that it was August who was the father. As such the reporter was noticing a dip in his sex life.

 

Everywhere she went people looked, and people stared. She had only just started to show, it wasn't as if she had a huge bun in the oven just yet. But for a goody two shoes like Belle French, this was practically a scandal. So she spent most of her time in the darkest corner of the library, desperately trying to escape her peers.

 

"Hey Belle."

 

Belle looked up from packing away her textbooks to see Greg in his letterman's jacket. She didn't have time for this; she had to get to her English class. She tried to move past him but Greg wouldn't give up. "We need to talk."

 

"No we don't." Belle tried once more to push against Greg but he wouldn't budge. " _Fuck,_ what do you want Greg?"

 

She couldn't recall what she had ever seen in him. He had a temper, had tried to date rape her. And now he was threatening a pregnant woman. A charming candidate. "Stop telling people that this is my kid, Belle. I don't need this shit."

 

Belle rolled her eyes, unbelieving that anyone would think that her little one belonged to Greg. "You think I'm telling people? After you tried to date rape me last year? There's no way in _hell_ I would say that he's yours. So get over yourself."

 

Before Belle could make another request for him to move, a cane handle appeared over Greg's shoulder and yanked him backward. Belle grimaced as Greg was forced down to the floor, Andrew Gold standing venomously over him. He had been quite forceful in his behaviour before they had even got together and now she was pregnant with his child...Belle couldn't comprehend what he was capable of.

 

"Is he bothering you Ms French?"

 

Greg snorted as he looked up at the two of them, a thought dawning in his mind. "Fuck, is it Grandpa's? Did you knock up a student, Grandpa? God Belle, I thought you could do better."

 

Andrew raised his cane high above his head to deliver a blow but Belle reached up to stop him. She had to put an end to this now. "Thank you Professor, but its okay. Greg, I'm back with my ex from back home. Eric got me pregnant - not _you, not_ Professor Gold.  Though I swear if you try any of this shit again I will file a restraining order."

 

The threat of legal action and damage to his shoddy football career made Greg move quickly out of the library. Thankfully no crowd had amassed to watch them. After Greg was out of sight, Andrew reached for her but Belle jerked herself out of his touch. They were in _public_.

 

"Belle?"

 

She allowed herself to step closer to Andrew, her body shaking from the adrenaline of the situation. Her little one didn't need this right now. "We are meant to be protecting _your_ career. Please at least _try._ "

 

"I _am_ trying. He's alive, isn't he?" Andrew cupped her cheek, Belle allowing the touch. "I've always protected you Belle. And considering my favourite student is having a little baby, that isn't going to change."

 

Belle laughed harshly before burrowing herself into Andrew's arms. Yet at the first sign of someone coming she had to let him go. It was only a few more months until they could stop their charade. But those few months felt like a lifetime.

 

V

Five weeks after she had found out she was pregnant; she and Andrew saw their child for the first time.

 

For an entire two hours they couldn't look at each other, both afraid that if they did a smile would break free and the entire class would know who the father of Belle's child was. But it was hard: both of them were incredibly excited to see their child. 

 

Once the class was over they rendezvoused back at their house before travelling to the hospital a town over. Neither one of them wanted to be seen by anybody they knew - Belle was adamant that Andrew wouldn't lose his job over her and the baby. In the waiting room he held her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Despite the facade they had to create, they were both excited about their little one.  

 

"Missus Gold?"

 

They both exchanged an amused smile as they stood up and went into the doctor's office. _One thing at a time_ , Belle mused. She had made it quite clear to Andrew that she didn't want them to get married for the sake of the baby. If they didn't do it till the little one was all grown up then it wouldn't matter to her. Although she did enjoy being referred to as Missus Gold - it gave her daydreams a bit more fuel after all.

 

The nurse sat her down and pulled up Belle's blouse. She clutched Andrew's hand as some fluid was smeared over her stomach and the nurse began the ultrasound. Every test so far had confirmed that little baby Gold was happy and healthy as could be. Belle hoped their luck continued to last, and she knew Andrew felt the same. Every test, every scan made him worry that he was going to lose them both.

 

But he wouldn't.

 

"Here's your baby," the nurse said, indicating the screen to her right. Belle squeezed Andrew's hand even tighter as they saw the first glimpse of their baby. Five fingers, five toes. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. "Would you like to know the sex?"

 

They had talked about it before and had decided it would be best to know. That way they could start preparing. Andrew, Mal and Ruby were determined that it was going to be a little girl. Her father had said the same. Somehow Belle thought it was a boy. She'd been referring to her baby as a 'he' for quite some time now.

 

"Please," Andrew said, taking Belle's hand in between his and kissing it. He was shaking, the rush of seeing his child making him quiver. She felt it too - it felt amazing.

 

The nurse smiled at them. "You're having a boy."

 

VI

With six days left until she finished her degree, Belle was vigorously studying despite assuring Andrew that she would take it easy.

 

She had done extra credit assignments where she could, had retaken some of her weaker classes. Her papers were all of a high standard and her teachers were praising her new academic attitude. Her plans for after graduation were just as successful - she'd been offered three journalism placements [more than August] and had also been sent offers by four graduate programs as well. Her academic life was falling into place.

 

Of course all that came with a price. When Andrew wasn't cooking for her or when he had to stay late at work she would study until her eyes could no longer open. Just six more days and then she could start taking care of herself properly. She ate all the right vitamins and indulged her cravings well enough. It was just that she was _so close_ to finishing her year with a decent result that she couldn't give up now.

 

"I'll come to bed in a few minutes," Belle pre-empted, hearing Andrew's footsteps outside his study. She looked up to see his face curled into a frown. She had two essays to write, at least three applications for further study to complete and research to do on her latest offer. She couldn't pack it in just yet. "I'll come to bed soon."  

 

Andrew walked across his office, spry for a man with a cane. He planted himself next to her on the floor, hissing slightly at the pain in his leg. It had been a long day for him as well. He wrapped an arm around her, dragging Belle into his arms. She could feel how tense he was, and she felt guilty for making him worry. But she needed to get this done.

 

"Belle, I know you've got a lot of work to do. I _know_ that." She watched as his hand rested on her swollen stomach. Belle felt guilty because of him too. Sometimes it was so easy to forget it wasn't just her now. "We need to take care of him, both of us. That way when he's ready to be born he'll be healthy and strong and we can watch him grow up."

 

The guilt was overwhelming now. She knew Andrew hated hurting her, loathed any argument they had. But as she looked into his eyes she realised that this was something he didn't regret. He had neglected his first wife's pregnancy, focussed more on being ready for their life after the birth. His wife had in turn neglected the child and he had been born early. Andrew had shown her pictures of his son. He should have grown into a handsome young man.

 

She had made a promise that Andrew wouldn't lose her or their son. She needed to keep that promise. "I'll take care of us both, I swear."

 

Andrew pressed his lips against Belle's, kissing her softly. His hand trembled at her cheek, his fingers barely grazing her skin. When he pulled back she could see the agony in his eyes. He wouldn't lose either of them. She would make sure of that.

 

"I'll order us some takeout, and we can take a couple of these books to bed. In fact," Andrew said, reaching out his hand for Belle to take. "I think we should spend much more time in bed in general. _Much_ more time."

 

Belle giggled as they walked out of the study together. She should be enjoying this time, the last few months of being close with Andrew without their little one. Her heightened sexual drive, her ability to eat plenty of ice cream and not give a damn. She should be looking at her future past graduation, to raising her son, to making a place for themselves where they didn't have to lie.

 

It hit her then that she wasn't just a student anymore. She was going to be a _mother._

 

VII

For seven years Belle had dreamt of graduating from the University of Fabler. And now she had.

 

The ceremony had been wonderful: she had collected her diploma with grace and Victor's valedictorian speech had been brilliant. Most importantly her black graduation robes hid just enough of her pregnant stomach so nobody really stared. There had been a few sly looks of course; a few gossiping tongues but really that was only because Eric had been invited.

 

It had been future godmother Ruby's idea to have Eric come, to prove to anyone who still believed it was Greg or August or Gold that was the father of her son. He placed an arm around her, kissed her cheek and patted her stomach. It was a good facade and everyone from Jefferson to her father played along.

 

But she knew from the single look she gave to Andrew in the stands that the deception pained him.

 

He had to watch another man touch his love, touch their child; a man he knew had been his girlfriend's first. But this deception was just for today when they were in the company of those who did not know. After their son was born they would be moving into their new house, starting new jobs and they would be able to be a family. There would be no lying, no pretending. Just the three of them together.  

 

After the speeches, Andrew caught up with her in the quad. She had picked out his tie that morning, had felt those shirt clad arms around her as she had brushed her teeth. But for now they had to remain professor and student. It struck Belle that it would be the last time for such a formality. They had been together for over a year now, she was carrying his child. Yet part of her longed for the days when they were student and teacher, where they could flirt and talk and each time they met there would be this _jolt_. She missed that.

 

"Congratulations, Ms French," Andrew whispered, squeezing her shoulder. "You know your class will be my last seniors at Fabler. I've been offered a curator position at a museum in Scotland and I'm taking it."

 

Belle giggled at his attempts to pretend that they both hadn't _agonised_ over making the decision to move their family to another country away from all friends and family. It made her heart lift. "Oh really? Won't you miss all the parties, the pretty students throwing themselves at you?"

 

"No, I won't." Andrew risked touching her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. The love there overshadowed any _jolt_. She wouldn't give up that love for anything. "You see I'm moving back to Scotland with the woman I love. We're having our first child you see and it gives us a fresh start to be a family. I can't wait."

 

"You must love her very much."

 

Andrew chuckled, his hand reluctantly moving from Belle's skin. "I've loved her since the first day she bumped into me. And I will love her forever."

 

Eric and her father were calling her over for photographs - Victor, August and Jefferson had finally made their way over to the Storybrooke graduates. Belle smiled at him one last time before she had to leave him. "I love you too. Ever since I knocked you to the floor."

 

She rejoined her friends and family, knowing that she and Andrew would have the rest of their lives to celebrate. At her next graduation he would be right by her side. Like it should be.

 

VIII

At eight o'clock in the morning, Belle gave birth in Storybrooke General.

 

She and Andrew had been down to spend some time with her father before the birth and the move to Colqhoun. Everyone had been so welcoming and supportive. Even Andrew and her father were getting along quite well considering he was the older man who had knocked up his baby girl and was moving her across the Atlantic. While they bonded Belle spent time with Ruby and Eric, talking about their futures and making plans for her son.  He spent most of his time kicking his mother, desperate to get out.

 

It was no wonder that, two weeks before her due date, Belle's water broke in Granny's kitchen.

 

" _Ruby!"_ Belle screamed, and her friend came rushing to her aid. This was too early - her baby boy shouldn't be born now. They still had things to buy and classes to take and he couldn't be born early! The worry about what had happened to Andrew's first son made her shake and she grabbed her friend's arm, practically clawing at her skin. "Ruby, I need a doctor now. Drive me, _please._ "

 

Ruby looked as scared as Belle felt but she offered her friend her arm and took her out to her car. The drive to the hospital took longer than Belle expected but soon Ruby was helping her through the emergency doors. A barrage of nurses and doctors saw to her, and Belle dimly remembered begging Ruby to call Andrew back from the fishing trip he and her father had gone on earlier that morning.

 

The pain came and went, as did the nurses in the small hospital room they stuck her in. She was alone for longer than she wanted, neither Ruby nor Andrew coming to her aid. They had tried to reassure her that everything was fine, that some babies just came early but the fear overwhelmed her. She needed Andrew. Thankfully just as the nurse announced she was fully dilated he burst through the door. He looked terrified, a fear that Belle understood well.

 

But he came to her side and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed her, trying to reassure them both. "It'll be okay, Belle. We can do this."

 

The nurse instructed her to push and Belle did, her hand reaching out to tighten around Andrew's. With every push she prayed that her baby boy came out alright, that he would be perfect. The pain kept rolling over her but Andrew was there, saying all the encouraging words in the world. How could she have ever thought he wouldn't be holding her hand while she brought their child into the world?

 

"Next time, Andrew," Belle hissed, pushing through the pain. "We're using a _fucking_ condom!"

 

Her love let out a low chuckle and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise love, I promise."

 

One last push and it was all over. Belle could feel the moment her son left her body, and every sense was turned to him to see if he was all right. The nurse smiled at her as she carried away her son to get cleaned up, no sign that he was anything other than perfect. She could hear his cries as the nurses dabbed him clean. Her son was healthy. Her son was _here._

"Here's your son," the nurse said as she handed Belle her newborn.

 

He was so tiny, his bright blue eyes darting everywhere to take the new world in. He had tufts of brown hair sticking up at odd angles. He had Andrew's ears and nose, but those eyes were all hers. She didn't think she had ever seen anything so precious in all her life. His daddy reached down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and her son saw his father for the first time.

 

"He's perfect." Andrew was close to tears. "Our baby boy. Oh god Belle, we have our son."

 

They decided to call him Charles, after Andrew's grandfather and the Scottish king. After all, it was History that had brought them together.

 

IX

They moved to Colqhoun nine months after Charlie was born.

 

Belle had wanted to go earlier, to start their new life together, but Andrew had suggested they stay at her father's home for awhile. Eventually Belle had agreed with him. There was so much that she needed to learn as a new mother and Andrew hadn't really had a chance to be a father before. It was all so very new to them. Of course Grandpa Moe and Granny had been more than happy to help and Aunt Ruby offered to babysit any time she was down from Fabler. By the time the move came around they were a lot more confident about their new status as parents.  

 

However the move to Colqhoun was not as easy as they had planned. Andrew had gone on ahead to sort out moving the brand new furniture into their brand new house and the few days Belle had spent without him was painful. Leaving Storybrooke was even more so. Her father had clung to her and Charlie, somewhat unwilling to let them go. A part of Belle knew that she would see her father again, that maybe Colqhoun wasn't forever. But she still clung back.

 

Eventually she and Charlie were reunited with Andrew and they finally moved into their new home.

 

It wasn't an easy road. The town was divided by the locals and the student population, and their new neighbours weren't exactly sure where the Gold's fitted in. The museum also kept Andrew fairly busy and away from his new family. But Belle was determined that it wouldn't keep them completely apart. Even when he worked late, he would always find Charlie and Belle waiting for him in bed.

 

"You know I keep telling you that you don't have to wait up for me," Andrew chastised, dropping his jacket to the floor and walking over to them. He planted a kiss on Belle before dropping his lips down upon his son's head. "Hello lad. Have you been good to Mummy today?"

 

Belle giggled, cuddling Charlie close. "He's been perfect. We went out for a walk and then out to lunch. We're hoping that Daddy might join us on our adventures tomorrow."

 

She watched Andrew shed the rest of his clothing and pull on a t-shirt on top of his boxers. He crawled into bed beside her and took Charlie from her arms. Soon her son would be talking and walking and would be going off to college on his own. But Belle didn't want the time to go too fast. She was enjoying every moment of her new life.

 

"I think I'll manage that. What do you think Charlie?" Andrew asked, bobbing his son up and down on his lap. "Daddy's finished the new exhibit which means I can spend more time with you and Mummy. We can go to the park and feed the ducks and me and your Mummy can kiss lots and _lots_."

 

Belle reached across and kissed Andrew. His lips were pliant under hers, eager for her touch. Eventually they broke apart, little Charlie staring up at them with wonder.

 

Sometimes it was like Fabler was another world away.

 

X

Time moved so fast.

 

It had been one year since she had given birth to her boy, three months since she and Andrew had moved to Colqhoun and over two years since they had finally got together. She was now doing her graduate work part time at the university while Andrew worked on another successful exhibit. Charlie was more vocal now and he'd even started taking his first tentative steps.

 

It was a complete world away from yearning after her History professor.

 

"Andrew sweetheart, I'm home!" Belle announced as she stepped through her front door. _Front door._ This was their home. A little two bedroom with a big garden out the back and a library that might need to be converted into a third bedroom sooner than planned. _Home._

 

"Andrew?" Belle poked her head into the living room and found Charlie beginning to stir. She picked him up and rocked him, her little boy a bit fussy. She wondered if he knew he was a year old today. Grandpa Moe had sent him a hand carved train set and Granny had made him more jumpers than he would ever need. They would see them next week when they went to visit the States. Right now though, Belle was more concerned with where Andrew was. "Andrew?"

 

"In the library!"

 

Worried about what was going on, Belle took Charlie and went along the corridor to the library. She knocked on the door and poked her head in, and found Andrew sitting in his favourite armchair holding a long stemmed rose. "Andrew, is everything alright?"

 

"Yes, yes it is." Andrew walked over and gave Belle a kiss before ruffling his son's hair. "Little sleepyhead. Still he looks as beautiful as his mother does when she first wakes up."

 

Belle snorted. "Thank you sweetheart. Now what's going on? Is the rose for me?"

 

"No, I have something else for you." Andrew gave Charlie the rose to hold in his chubby little hand, both of them chuckling as he stared at it. Their boy was fascinated by the flower, a trait no doubt passed on from his grandfather. When Charlie's hands were occupied, Andrew presented something for her to hold. A ring.

 

" _Andrew._ "

 

"I know you said you didn't want us to get married just because of Charlie, and I agree. We're a lovely little family without having a ceremony or any legal documentation. But Belle I want to marry you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to declare that to the entire world and I want you to be Missus Gold." Andrew reached up to cup her cheek. "Marry me, Belle."

 

Belle bit her lip, words temporarily leaving her. Andrew still held the ring between his fingers. The idea of being Missus Gold...well that was something that definitely appealed to her. Having a huge ceremony where she could see all her friends and family and declare to them just how much they loved each other? It would be the most amazing day. She couldn't imagine a day with Andrew that wasn't amazing.

 

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

 

Andrew slid the ring gently onto her finger and kissed her, his lips taking their usual place between hers. Belle clung to the nape of his neck, desperately trying to ground herself. This was their first kiss as an engaged couple. Eventually Andrew broke away and stole Charlie from her arms, bouncing their son up and down.

 

"Me and your Mummy are getting married, Charlie!" He cuddled his son close before opening a spare arm for Belle to join. She gripped the front of her fiancé's shirt, trying desperately to hold onto the moment.

 

They had both come so far in the last two years. Sometimes it seemed so bizarre that she was waking up beside her professor, that she made love to him, that they took their son for a walk in the park. For three years she had lusted after him, fallen in love with him but ultimately had never entertained the possibility of a real _future._ They were no longer student and professor, no longer Professor Gold and Ms French.

 

From now on they would be Mister and Missus Gold and _family_.

 


End file.
